


Nobility

by Lanerose



Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they weren't good friends, Benvolio would never get into half as much trouble as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobility

"Romeo!" Benvolio vaulted onto his pegasus and flew off after the dark-haired Montague who he had the distinct displeasure to call his best friend. "Romeo, stop! Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried this?"  
  
"Ah, I do." Romeo shouted back over his shoulder. "That's why we'll have to be careful not to get caught this time!"  
  
"Romeo!"  
  
Cielo soared off. Without another option, Benvolio chased after him, dodging the clouds until they landed at last in a meadow just outside of Neo Verona. Romeo dismounted quickly, tethering Cielo to a nearby tree, and Benvolio hurried to do likewise.  
  
"You know that your father –"  
  
"I know." Romeo paused from wrapping the plain brown cloak around him and turned to smile at Benvolio. "Don't worry."  
  
"If you're sure…" Benvolio said as he wrapped a cloak around himself.  
  
"I'm sure." Romeo attached a basic clasp at the top of the cloak and turned to the blond man beside him. "Ready?"  
  
Benvolio shook his head, and smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
As they headed into town, merely two more commoners among the many traders that came to the city on a daily basis, Benvolio pondered for the millionth time the strange ideas that only seemed to strike those whose families were truly noble, and was grateful once again not to be one of them.


End file.
